It can be difficult for corporations to develop and maintain meaningful relationships with their customers. While corporations generally want their member services representatives (MSR) to work as quickly as possible, encouraging faster customer interactions can come at the cost of fewer opportunities to identify the customer's future plans. For example, if a customer is planning on purchasing a home, but will not do so for several years, because no imminent activities are planned the MSR may be inclined to dismiss the customer. But this response reduces the chance that the corporation will position itself to assist the customer when they are finally ready to purchase a home.
Thus, there is an unmet need to provide positive reinforcement to MSRs when they take the time to develop the relationship between the customer and the corporation, even when there is not an immediate product or service that the customer requires.